The present disclosure relates generally to online photo management. Online social networking websites, online photo sharing websites, and other online services websites allow users to upload, manage, and view their digital images, as well as view digital images of others. Users typically tag digital images with keywords that describe those digital images. For example, a digital image illustrating a sunset can have a tag “beach vacation 2011”. In another example, a digital image of an Eiffel Tower in Paris can have a tag “Eiffel Tower”.
Image tags can also be used to identify people shown in the digital images. Typically to tag a person in a digital image, a user needs to place a mouse cursor over that person's face, which would in turn draw a rectangle (which is not part of the photo) over the face. Once the rectangle is drawn around the person's face, the user can enter the person's name.